That Girl
by WritterByHeart
Summary: "That Girl", that moved in to her house after her sisters death was an unwanted intruder to Piper, until something happens, that opens her eyes on how she really feels about her newfound sister. But will it be to late? Check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so sorry haven't been around in a while, for everyone reading my other story : I´m working on it and trying to come up with new chapters as soon as I can. Well anyways here is a new story and I will try to update soon. Thanks for reading and I´m hoping for some reviews. xoxo

* * *

**Piper was mad. She was mad at the world,the elders, her big sister for leaving her, just mad at everyone. Its been almost a year and she still couldn't get the hate out of her heart. Everyday was a struggle. It hurt her so much, sometimes she wondered if it had always been like this, because she couldn't remember the last time she had not felt the way she felt. So much has changed. Her big sister was gone and now she was the oldest one, the one who is supposed to keep it together, be strong and be the shoulder to lean on. To both her younger sisters. Yeah, both. There are two now. Phoebe and Paige. **

**Paige. **

**The girl she tried so hard to avoid, tried so hard not to let in. She wanted nothing to to with that girl, she didn't want her in her life. But she noticed that by trying so hard to avoid her, the more she wanted to get to know her. She wanted to chat with her, hug her and joke around with her, like sisters are supposed to. But it wasn't that easy. She couldn't just let someone into her heart. It felt like an invitation for more pain. She couldn't get herself to love that girl. Or did she? **

**"That girl", Piper said to herself. ****_Is that really all she is to me? No. I mean we share the same blood. True, but just blood doesn't mean love. Wait love ? Do I love her ? No, I barely know her. But just because I never really gave her a chance to let me love her._**

**Piper had an inner conflict that was going on for a couple of month now. She remembered seeing Paige for the first time, saving her and then almost killing her as a Fury and then Paige saving her from herself. Also calling her a sister for the first, and since then, last wanted to know her, wanted to be the big sister she knew she can be, but it hurt to much and in her mind, it was already over the point of no return. **

**"Good Morning", Paiges soft voice ripped Piper out of her thoughts she looked at her a little confused and answered with a half hearted "Morning". **

**Paige always felt a little uncomfortable around Piper. It was different with Phoebe she had accepted her right from the start. But Piper, no that was a whole different thing. She was sure that she hated her. She didn't know why or what she had done to deserve this, but she wouldn't stop trying to get her oldest living sisters acceptance, no matter how much it hurt to be rejected over and over again. **

**"So, what are your plans for today?", Paige asked a little bit shy as she poured herself some Coffee. "Hmm...don't Know yet", Pipers reply came out harsher than she meant it to sound. **'**_Daam why can't I just be n__ice and start a conversation?' She thought to herself._**

**Paige just nodded, disappointed at the short answer. Those were the last words spoken between the two sisters for the next ten minutes until Phoebe walked in. **

**"Morning guys.", she greed her two sisters. **

**"Morning Pheebs.", Piper answered while handing her a mug of coffee, just how her sister liked it. **

**Soon they were in deep conversation about there daily plans and so on. Paige was left out, as always. She walked out the door with a hurt expression on her face. Piper saw that and thought about going after her for a split second, but then choose not to and went back to talking to Phoebe. Soon Phoebe left for work and Piper did the dishes, both thinking Paige already left for work.**

**Paige though, was up in the attic, it was her day off today and she choose to study the Book of Shadows for a little bit. She thought that maybe by being a good witch she could show Piper that she was worth her time. She found a List of Demons Piper had written down. Paige choose one of the names and looked him up in the BoS. She then got everything ready and was prepared for a fight. She was sure if she would show her sisters that she could kill a demon all on her own, they would finally and truly expect her. Especially Piper. Paige orbed into a dark cave where she was sure the demon was living. A potion was clinched in her hand. Although very scared she was determent to kill this demon. All of the sudden there was a crack behind her and as she turned around a big evil creature with red eyes was standing right behind her. She didn't even had time to scream as he backhanded her and sent her flying into a wall. She felt dizziness overcome her as she saw the demon growling and coming closer to her. He held an atheme in his hand. Paige got a hold of herself looking up at him in alarm. She grabbed the Potion and threw it with all her strength. The demon screamed in pain and exploded. Paige was happy for a split second but then felt a paralyzing pain going through her stomach as she looked down she saw that the demon had thrown the atheme at her and got her the last second. She was about to collapse but she knew she had to get back, if she blacked out now, it would be her sure death. She groaned in pain as she gathered all her strength and orbed to the manor, to her sisters, to safety.**

**Piper was in the kitchen backing some cookies, just to keep her busy. She didn't hear someone orbing in behind her as she was in her world of thoughts again. **

**"P...Piper ?",Paige stuttered "Paige, what is it..",Piper said, still standing with her back to her sister,"can't you see I'm busy?", she finished as she turned around. **

**The sight before her made her hand flew to her mouth in shock. Her little sister was standing there, her skin paler then it naturally was, blood running down the side of her head and an atheme sticking out of her stomach. Paige looked at her with a pleading look and shaking hands full of blood. Piper didn't move,she was to shocked and surprised. There was a slight moment of disappointment in Paiges eyes, before she collapsed to the floor. The sound of her baby sister hitting the floor shook Piper out of her trance like stage and she rushed over to Paige.**

**"LEO...Leo! Come down here right now!" she screamed but no blue orbs appeared. **

**Piper pulled the atheme out,witch made Paige scream in pain, and used a kitchen towel to put pressure on the wound. She pulled Paige closer to her and her head was now resting in her lap. **

**"Piper...H..hurts..",Paige Mumbled with her eyes half closed. **

**"It's alright...don't Worry you'll be fine, I promise."Piper said in a calming voice as she looked her sister in the eyes. She looked up to the ceiling and called her husband, but yet again no orbs appeared.**

**"Dammit!" she hissed under her breath. She looked at Paige again and in that very moment, it hit her. She could lose her. She could lose her newfound sister, without even properly knowing her or trying to get to know her. She regretted all the mean words and was mad again. But this time at herself. Mad that she treated her sister the way she did and mad that she was laying in front of her and she couldn't help. She then realized how much she came to love 'that girl' even though she desperately tried not to.**

**"Leo..Leo please!", Piper half begged half demanded. **

**She noticed her sisters eyes starting to close slowly. Piper grabbed Paiges face gently in her own hands so she had to look at her. **

**"Honey, listen to me..You have to stay awake a little longer, alright? You'll be fine I've got you OK. I won't let anything happen. Can you do that? Can you stay awake for your big sister?" Paige opened her eyes, willing to listen to Piper. **

**"I'm sorry..Pi..Piper. I'm so sorry." Paige whispered. **

**Her sisters apology almost broke Pipers heart. She didn't know what that innocent , hurt and vulnerable girl in front of her had to apologies for.**

**"No..No shh you have nothing to apologies for. It is my fault I should have been the one looking after you, accepting you and protecting you. All I did since you came here is hurting you and I'm so very sorry. But Ill make it up to you. Ill swear, Ill be a better sister...but You have to live for that." With that said Piper picked Paige of the floor and dragged her to her car. **

**She didn't know where she got the sudden strength from, but all she could think about was the pain that would kill her,if she would lose Paige. She mumbled "I'm not going trough this again" and "Leo" all the way to the car. Once there she put Paige in the passenger seat and sprinted around to the driver seat. She was at the hospital in record time. She froze traffic, red lights and ran some stop signs, but she didn't care. All she cared about was Paige, who was next to her going in and out of consciousness. **

**The wheels of the car squealed as Piper drove to the entrance of the emergency room.**

**"Heeelp! Somebody help! My sister is hurt!" She screamed as she dragged an half awake Paige out of the car. **

**Nurses rushed over with a stretcher, loaded Paige on it and rushed of with her. Piper ran close behind, holding her sisters hand. Doctors where shouting something and the nurses ran hectic back an forth. Piper blocked all the voices out of her head. Everything was quiet as she looked into her sisters sad and lonely eyes. Piper gave her a loving and warm smile.**

**"Paige..Paige listen to me. The Doctors will take good care of you. And you have to make it trough because I want you in my life, because I need you in my life. You're my baby sister and nothing comes over that. You hear me ? Nothing. I'm so sorry. I wish I could undo all the things I did." There were tears running down Pipers face she didn't even notice until then. **

**Paige was overwhelmed. She didn't quite now how to function but she was determent to bring out a couple more words. "Wanted..You.. Proud. No more h..Hate me. Please. Show you.. I tried..I always tried but..No good enough for.." Paige sentence was cut short as she coughed of blood and closed her eyes.**

**Piper looked at her shocked. **

**"Come on People lets get it moving ! We have to operate!" a Doctor shouted as they continued rushing Paige away. **

**Paiges hand was ripped away from her sisters as a Nurse stopped Piper. **

**"Sorry Miss, you can't go any further then this." **

**"But no..She was saying something...she I have to tell her I'm sorry and that I love her ! Oh God I never told her! She doesn't know! She thinks..I,.No..I have to protect her I promised!." Piper began to raise her voice. **

**"I know..I know its very difficult. Is there anyone I can call for you? "**

**„****Yes, umm Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell. Our other sister.", Piper said in a monotone voice.**

**The nurse nodded and went of to make the call she hated so much in her job. Piper leaned against the wall and slide down until she sat on the floor. She starred blankly ahead feeling completely numb. **

**15 minutes later. **

**"My sister..Where is she? You called me! Where is my sister ? Is she alright?" A very stressed out Phoebe rushed into the hospital now standing at the information desk. **

**"Miss, calm down I'll help you. What is your sisters Name?", the woman behind the counter said. **

**Phoebe was about to answer when she heard her name being called out behind her in a tiny voice. She spun around to see her oldest living sister sitting on the floor with bloodshot red eyes from crying.**

**"Oh Piper..!", Phoebe said as she hugged her, "Where is she ? What happened? Is she alright?"**

**"I..I don't know..There was an atheme in her stomach..She umm she Leo wouldn't come so I brought her..They took her to surgery. Blood. There was a lot of Blood. I just it's..What if she doesn't make it? She doesn't know. She just doesn't.", Pipers words were barley making sense and Tears were now going down Phoebes face. She wiped theme away and looked at Piper and then noticed all the Blood on her shirt and her hands.**

**"Oh God..Is that all hers?", Phoebe whispered. **

**Piper Looked down, really noticing the Blood for the first time as well. She nodded and started crying again. **

**"Phoebe she..Told me she tried to make me proud. Tried to make me stop hating her. She begged for it! I don't hate her Pheebs! I think she went demon hunting on her own to show me. How could she? Why wasn't I there to stop her, to teach her better ? She thinks I hate her.", Pipers voice broke at the last bit of her sentence. **

**Phoebe was shocked. She didn't know how to response so she just sat next to Piper on the floor holding her sisters hand. She prayed that her only little sister would make it and that everything would turn out fine. They both sat there in silence, neither of theme saying a word. They sat there both crying and leaning on the other. They sat and waited, and waited, and waited.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It had been 4 hours and the sister were now sitting in the waiting area of the emergency room. Phoebe was asleep in a chair. Piper couldn't sleep. She just sat there and stared into space, she was in deep thoughts. She replayed the events from that day over and over in her head. Paige orbing into the kitchen,full of blood, Piper realizing she could lose her and then dragging her to the car, the drive to the emergency room, Paige talking to her and then spitting out blood and going unconscious and the nurses rushing her away. It was like an endless time loop that just kept on replaying in front of her eyes. She also couldn't stop thinking about the things Paige said to her before she was rushed off. Piper didn't hate Paige, she never had and she never would. She would have to make it up to her, if it was the last thing she did and even if it would take forever to do.**

**„Are you with Paige Matthews?", the doctor that came into the room asked.**

**„Yes! Yes we are! She's our sister. How is she? Is she going to be OK?" Phoebe was awake in a split second as she heard Paiges Name being called out.**

**Piper was still looking into space, barley noticing the doctor that came in.**

**„Well your sister lost a lot of blood", the doctor paused, Piper was now looking at him, registering that this concerned her sister, „she was barley hanging on when we got her to surgery, her heart stopped before we could start, but somehow she made it back an through the surgery."**

**Piper released a breath that she was holding for the last couple hours and tears of happiness formed in Phoebes eyes.**

**„I´m not saying she is completely fine, we can't say how much impact the wound on her head has on her until she awakes. We don't know if she suffered any other damages during the time her heart stopped. We will have to wait and find out. She has a long road to recovery, but it seemed like she was really fighting for something or someone in there and she will need all the support from her family. I do have to say your sister is a little miracle", the doctor finished wit a smile.**

**„Yes..yes She truly is", Piper said with a smile on her face.**

**„So can we see her?", Phoebe was getting impatient. All she wanted to do is hold her baby sisters hand.**

**„Yes she is in her own room right now, ill show you the way. She is still asleep and there are some machines but they are just there to help, so don´t be afraid of theme.", the doctor said as he showed theme to Paiges room.**

**They walked in the room, prepared for what they mind find in there. Paige looked so small, she was lying in the bed between white sheets, witch made her look even paler. There was a huge bandaged around Her head and Piper remembered the doctor saying that he didn't know if this wound had any affect on her, so she was still concerned. Phoebe was the first to make a move. She sat next to Paige in a chair and held her hand, telling Paige that she was safe and that she had to wake up. Piper stood at the foot of the bed just looking her sister over. She couldn't help but fell responsible for all that ha happened and was afraid that if she came closer to Paige that she would somehow hurt or physically.**

**That's how they stayed for a while, until visiting hours were over. It was hard for Piper to leave the room. Even though she hadn't touched Paige or talked to her she just wanted to be there, see with her own eyes that her sister was still breathing. Phoebe had to talk her into leaving and had to promise, that they would be back first thing in the morning. Before they left, Piper gathered her courage to touch Paige and leaned in over her head and gave her a kiss and promised her everything would turn out alright. **

**During the night **

**The Hospital was quiet, the patients were asleep, only the night staff was awake checking in on theme here and there. Paiges room was quiet, only the beeping from the machines could be began to stir and started to wake up. Everything was out of focus and her mouth was really dry.**

**„Piper..? Phoebe?", she weakly asked into the darkness.**

**Nothing in her head was making sense. Where was she ? How did she get here? What happened?**

**Slowly the events from the previous day came back to her and she slowly started to remember. Everything was still a blur and her whole body hurt. She didn't notice that she wasn't alone in the room anymore. While she was waking up, a demon shimmered into her room. The word n the underworld spread fast, that one of the Charmed ones wasn't doing so good and this demon saw his chance in that situation. He leaned over a half awake Paige from behind and held his hand over her head. A purple glow came out of his hand and into Paiges head. Paige was now fully awake and tried to scream, but now word came out. All she could do was look into those nasty eyes and wait for it to be over. It was like she was turned into stone. Her head felt like it was going to explode and she tried to fight that weird feeling that as coming over her, but she was to weak. She finally passed out and the demon left with an evil smile on his face.**

**The next day**

**After a night with very little sleep for Piper and Phoebe, they were both quietly sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Leo had come back that night. He explained to a very pissed of Piper, that he couldn't come because one of his charges was stuck in the underworld and he couldn't hear her calls. Piper wasn't happy with that explanation, but she knew she couldn't let her anger out on Leo. She had to focus on Paige. After they were done, they headed for the hospital, hoping that Paige would wake up today. **

**At the Hospital**

**They where about to go into Paiges room, when the doctor, who already spoke to theme the previous day, stopped theme. **

**„Excuse me, could I have a word with you please? I´m afraid I don't have good news for you."**

**„What? What do you mean? What's wrong ? Did she get worse?" Phoebe sounded stressed out. Piper felt like the ground underneath her was being ripped away, she feared the worst and closed her eyes to brace herself at what the doctor had to say.**

**„Well its kind of hard to explain, but we think that the blast that your sister suffered to the head was worse then we thought. Her heart stopping worsened the whole situation."He got skeptic look from the sisters standing in front of him so he quickly continued.**

**„What I´m saying is, that I´m afraid that the injury to her head caused her to lose her memory." Piper and Phoebe gasped. They didn't expected that.**

**„She can't remember anything. Not where she is from, her Name or any other aspects of her life." the doctor paused for a moment. „Also not that she has sisters. I´m very sorry."**

**„But wait nothing ? She remembers nothing? That can't be! She has to remember us! You can fix this right? You can make her remember." Piper couldn't understand the world anymore and there were silent tears rolling down Phoebes face.**

**„I´m afraid there is nothing we can do, I´m sorry. She will have to regain her memory by herself if it is still possible. She is awake right now and you can go into her room and talk to her quietly, but don't overwhelm her. Try to stay calm. Ill stay in touch.", with that the doctor left. The two sisters where left behind, stunned. Phoebe looked at Piper.**

**„Piper what are we going to do? She can't remember us? How can we explain everything to her? What if she doesn't wants to come with us? What if we never get the old Paige back." Phoebes voice broke and she began to cry. Piper wrapped her arms around her and let her sister cry into her shoulder. **

**„Shhh..shh its alright. Well figure it out, like we always do, well make it, don´t worry." Piper was not believing her own words, but she couldn't let Phoebe know that. After a while her younger sister calmed down. **

**„Oh God Piper I´m sorry. I know its hard for you to I shouldn't break down like this while all this stuff is going on. I´m sorry."**

**„Don´t be silly, I´m always there to hold you when you cry, no matter what time or what the circumstances, you know that."**

**Phoebe nodded and gave Piper a small smile. **

**„Thanks"**

**„Don't worry about it. No lets go see our little sister."**

**Phoebe nodded again. She took Pipers hand and they both took a deep breath and walked into Paiges Room, not sure of what to expect. **


	3. Chapter 3

**They slowly walked into the Room. Paige was sitting in the bed. They both looked at her and noticed right away, that this wasn't the Paige they knew. She looked scared, almost paranoid . The two sisters stood in the door and looked her over. Paige looked up and noticed the two women in front of her.**

**"Who are you? What do you want?", Paige said. She sounded very stressed out. Phoebe didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to handle the situation so Piper made the first move.**

**"Sweetie, we are your sisters. We´re here to help you, to get you better.", Pipers voice was really calm.**

**" No, no I don't remember having sisters. I should remember something like that.",Paige started to tear up. Pipers heart was breaking for her little sister.**

**"Listen, you had...an accident and lost your memory, but we can help you. We´ll help you get it back alright? You can trust us. We can bring you home and take good care of you until you get better.", Piper walked over to the bed slowly and sat down in the chair next to it. She wanted to hold Paige and tell her everything would turn out right, but she held herself back, scared of how Paige would react.**

**"I..I don't know. I don't know you."**

**"Paige please, we are only trying to help." Phoebe finally found her voice.**

**Paige had the feeling that something about the women felt safe and that she could trust them. After a moment of thinking about it, she nodded her head and agreed to go home with them, not knowing where else to go.**

**The next day**

**Paige was allowed to go home. She still couldn't remember anything and seemed scared all the time. Piper and Phoebe went to the hospital with pictures, thinking that would bring her memory back, but nothing helped. They hoped that by seeing the Manor and her room, she would remember. Paige walked through the door of the Manor and looked around. ****_´Nothing. I recognize nothing´_****, she thought while walking around.**

**"And? What do you say?", Phoebe sounded hopeful.**

**"I´m sorry. It doesn't seem familiar." Phoebe looked disappointed. **

**There was an awkward silence between the sisters as nobody knew how to go from there, so Piper decided to change the subject. **

**"Well Paige, Phoebe will show you to your room and you can get comfortable, while I cook something." They both nodded and went up the stairs.**

**Piper was in the kitchen, cooking dinner for everybody. She felt guilty. All the time. She wanted to make it up to Paige, like she told her when she was lying in her arms, barley alive, but how could she. How could she if her sister didn't even remember her? Something was just not right. Paige said a couple of last words to her, before she was rushed off, she was fine then, so why couldn't she remember anything all of the sudden? She should be able to remember something. Juts anything. But she remembered nothing and was just a shell of the Paige Piper knew. She just looked into space and didn't really talk, unless she was asked a realized how much she missed the old Paige, even with all her annoying habits. ****_It can't be. A persons life cannot just be whipped away like that. There is something wrong, I know it._**** Her thoughts were interrupted, when she heard a scream from upstairs.**

**Upstairs**

**Phoebe showed Paige into her Room. They were both quite as they didn't know what to say. Paige sat down on her bed and looked around while Phoebe stood in the doorway. After another moment of awkward silence Phoebe spoke.**

**"Well you get comfortable. Ill go see what Piper is cooking for us." She was about to leave when Paige started talking.**

**"No wait..Um.."**

**"Phoebe." Helping her little sister out with her name broke Phoebes heart and she had to swallow the tears that came.**

**"Yes, Phoebe. I just wanted to say I really appreciate you guys trying to get me better and I can tell its hard on you. Im sorry I can't remember you. I wish I could..But I just can't..Im so sorry." Paige looked at the floor and started to cry. Phoebe immediately went over to Paige and wrapped her arms around her. She wasn't sure at first, but Paige was still her sister and she couldn't see her hurting like that.**

**" Oh..Oh no. Don't cry. Sweetie, its not your fault. Don't worry about it. We are here to help, like we told you. That's what family is for. You will get better, I know it." **

**Paige looked up.**

**"But what if not ? What if I can never remember? You wouldn't want to put up with me then. Hell, I don't even want to put up with myself right now."**

**" What? Don't say that! Paige, you're my sister and I love you.I always will, no matter what."**

**Paige was taken back. She could remember something. She knew her. She knew this Person. Not to good but at least like she had seen her before. It seemed as if something just made a lot more sense in her head. She remembered little bits and pieces, but before she could put all the Pieces together, a demon shimmered in behind her. The same one from the hospital. **

**"Paige watch out! Behind you!" , Phoebes eyes went wide as she saw the demon. She kicked him trying to protect her sister, but the demon grabbed her by the foot and threw her into a wall. He started to walk towards Paige. Paige was frozen, she couldn't move. She was to shocked to do anything. What was that? Where did he came from and what did he want? She was so scared she couldn't even get her feet to run. Before Phoebe could help her, the Demon grabbed her and shimmered out. All she could bring out was one last scream that faded away with her. **

**Phoebe was on the floor and looked at the space where her sister once stood, trying to process what just happened. Moments later Piper ran into the room.**

**" What happened? What's going on I heard screaming!" Piper looked around and saw Phoebe on the floor looking shocked. She ran over to her.**

**"Phoebe, you Ok ? What happened?" Piper looked around and noticed that Paige was nowhere to be seen. **

**"Phoebe...where is Paige?", she slowly asked, scared of what the answer would be.**

**"Demon..a Demon took her." She looked into Pipers eyes after she finished, her voice barley louder than a whisper.**

**"Oh no.", was all Piper could get out.**


End file.
